Always Around
by darkness wasted
Summary: Jack and Jamie are best friends but when Jamie goes against Jack's advice of keeping safe and staying away from the frozen pound, Jamie realizes Jack cares a lot about him. *Bro/Best Friend Fluff* No shippings.


**Saw this movie but I was disappointed when (Spolier Alert) they showed Jack's death with how he just blew past the fact he had a little sister who saw him die. He didn't seem to think about her or try to figure out what may have happened to her. That's my only complaint. The sibling love was very...minimal. **

Zooming around the small town, Jack was headed towards his young friend, Jamie. The young brown haired boy was the first to believe in Jack and they became best friends. Every winter Jack promised to visit Jamie first so that they can spend the whole day together, just the two of them.

Jack reached the house and peered into the window. In the room, Jamie sat on the floor pushing a truck around with a stuffed rabbit on top. Jack chuckled to himself and came in through the window.

"Hey!"

"Jack!", Jamie shouted with joy. He jumped off the floor and ran to hug the guardian. Jack returned the embrace with one arm and laughed.

"Ready to have some fun?", Jack laughed. Jamie nodded and ran out the door of his bedroom. Jack laughed, leaped out the window and hovered in the air to wait. Jamie ran out the house in a blue jacket, a sled and a red scarf. He waved at Jack and the guardian of laughter waved his staff and zoomed off with Jamie following on his sled.

They came to woods and had a snow ball fight. They built an igloo which Jamie then destroyed by accident, also they made snow angles. Jamie laughed and fell onto the snow panting. Jack smiled and hovered near by laying on his back with his arms behind his head.

"It's getting late", Jamie frowned. Jack sighed and nodded in agreement. Jamie sat up in the snow and gasped. Jack looked over and saw that Jamie was looking at the frozen pound.

"Wow, this looks like a nice spot to ice skate!", Jamie exclaimed as he raced over to the edge. Jack followed and looked down at the ice. He frowned when he noticed the water moving beneath the sheet of ice.

"The ice isn't exactly thick enough for that right now, Jamie.", the guardian said with a frown. Jamie groaned and looked at Jack with a frown.

"Can't you make it solid enough to skate on?"

"I could but let's leave that for our next adventure, ok? Like you said it's getting late and as a guardian it's my duty to protect you. Which means keeping you out of harms way. Now lets get you home.", Jack smiled. Jamie gave a small smile, picked up his sled and followed the winter spirt home.

After Jack left, Jamie sat in bed. He really wanted to ice skate and he didn't see a problem with the pound. It looked pretty solid. Jack promised him they would go skating soon but Jamie wanted to skate now.

"I'll just go down tomorrow and skate without Jack. He'll understand. I mean…he said he won't be back until the day after.", Jamie smiled to himself and turned over in his sleep, waiting eagerly for the sun to come up.

As soon as the sun came up, Jamie woke up fully excited to go skating. He ran downstairs, said bye to his family, grabbed his gear and went off to the pound.

Jamie, wearing his skates, walked over to the edge of the pound. He looked at it, smiled, and placed a foot on the ice. He leaned his weight on it to test it. It seemed sturdy enough. He then placed both legs on the ice and waited. Nothing.

"What was Jack talking about? It's plenty solid!", Jamie laughed and zoomed off on the ice. He laughed and spun around as it started to lightly snow again. But the more he skated the thinner the ice got. Jamie laughed and when he finally got tired enough he headed to the edge.

"Jack missed out on fun-(crack)-day", Jamie gasped and looked down. The ice around his skates started cracking and the cracks grew bigger and started to spread.

"Oh no.", Jamie whispered.

"Jamie!"

"Jack?", Jamie looked up and saw Jack zooming towards him. Jamie lifted his arms up to wave Jack down but the ice beneath him broke and the boy went under.

"Jamie! No!", Jack shouted. The guardian hovered over the break in the ice for a second and scanned the spot. Jamie wasn't coming back up.

"Jamie! I'm coming!", Jack threw his staff into the snow near by and dove into the water. The cold water had no affect on him but Jamie was sinking and was struggling to get to the surface. Jack reached out and grabbed the boy's arm. He pulled and pulled until they reached the surface. Jack panted and coughed out some water as he held Jamie close.

"Jack.", Jamie said with a hoarse voice. The guardian looked down at the boy and glared at him.

"What do you think you were doing!", Jack shouted as he dragged Jamie out of the freezing water. The boy started to shiver and cough but never replied. Jack gasped, panicked and picked up the boy. He placed him on his back piggy back style and flew off to Jamie's home.

Getting Jamie's parents' attention was a tough task but eventually Jack was able to make enough noise outside in the yard for the parents to find Jamie leaning on his sled. They took him inside and called the doctor.

Jack watched from the window, concerned for his friend as the doctor checked him over. The man eventually left saying that Jamie would be fine but was stay in bed for a few days. When everyone left the room, Jack creeped in through the window and glared at Jamie.

The boy was sitting in bed with a hot rag over his head and covered in layer of blankets. He blinked opened his eyes and gasped. Jack was at the foot of his bed and he looked upset.

"Jamie, I told you to wait for me. I told you the ice wasn't thick enough to hold your weight and you went ahead and did the opposite! I'm all for having fun but when it comes to the kids I have to protect and watch over, danger isn't something I take lightly anymore!", Jack huffed and placed his staff on his shoulder as he paced.

Jamie held his head down and frowned. He new the spirit was right and that Jamie made a big mistake.

"I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack frowned and went over to the small boy. He sat on the bed near him and ruffled his hair. The guardian smiled and nodded.

"I know."

"Are we still friends?", the young boy said close to tears.

"Best friends.", Jack smiled.

Jamie threw his arms around Jack's chest and held him tightly. Jack returned the embrace just as tight and smiled. The guardian heard a small snore coming from Jamie and laughed. The kid was asleep in no time. Jack rubbed Jamie's back and set him into bed. He placed the blankets back over the child and walked towards the window.

He zoomed off towards the woods and headed for the pound. He was going to make sure the pound was solid and sturdy enough so that all of his young friends would be safe while skating.


End file.
